A jalousie of this type is, for example, known through DE-3905349. Such a jalousie causes in closed condition faster heating of the engine of the automobile after the start and consequently reaches an operating condition faster with better degree of efficiency and lesser wear and tear. Further, the engine noise reaching the surroundings of the vehicle from the engine compartment is reduced by the closed jalousie. Moreover, the flow resistance or the drag coefficient of the vehicle is improved by the closed jalousie, because the airflow against the front-sided engine cooler cannot flow with corresponding flow resistance through this and further through a part of the engine compartment.
The swivel drive of the fins of the known engine cooler jalousies occurs respectively via a swivel lever projecting away radially from its bearing pin, which engages with an end-sided swivel pin in a circumferentially extending common adjusting ring. Since the swivel pins of the fins move along a circular arc accordingly, their coupling with the adjusting ring causes either the execution of a lifting movement of the adjusting ring or causes the need for incorporation of an axially directed slot in the adjusting ring respectively opening into the flow channel for the swivel pins. Consequently, a relatively longer displacement results for the swivel pins and correspondingly for the adjusting ring for the swivelling of the fins by 90°, with unfavourably changing effective lever length of the swivel lever thereby.
Known jalousies have the further disadvantage that fine sand and other dirt particles from the air flowing against the vehicle and through the engine cooler can deposit and accumulate in free spaces of the adjusting mechanism and even freeze there. This can lead to the blockade of such prior art adjusting mechanism by complete filling up of these free spaces.